Currently, no effective tissue storage system is available for general use. Individual clinics and hospitals devise their own methods. Often, relatively large glass jars or crocks are utilized. The use of such containers is cumbersome and tedious, especially in a sterile environment, such as an operating room. Further, such containers are subject to breakage and it is difficult to sterilize them.
It would be desirable to provide a tissue storage system that avoids the use of glass containers. Further, it would be desirable to provide a tissue storage system that would allow sterilization of the system in a closed container such as by radiation or ethylene oxide gas sterilization. It would also be advantageous to provide a tissue storage system for storage in a nonsterile environment which would include a sterile container that would be presentable in a sterile environment, such as the sterile portion of an operating room, for presentation of the tissue.
While it has been known to store specimens in a polyester pouch, a storage system has not been heretofore provided which provides the desirable characteristics as previously described.